


Welcome Back

by RandomRuth



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Gen, Post-Entry Wounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:08:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRuth/pseuds/RandomRuth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lewis plans to find a place to hang up his coat and a desk to call his own somewhere out of everybody’s way, but he doesn’t get that far.</p>
<p>Spoilers for 8.02 “Entry Wounds: Part 2”.</p>
<p>One-shot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Back

**Author's Note:**

> I’m really loving this new series of Lewis so far, so it’s time for some fic! :) This is set the morning after Lewis and Hathaway’s canoe ride.

Lewis arrives at the station bright and early shortly after 8:30, and he’s not surprised to see the hard-working Hathaway and Maddox already at their desks. He plans to find a place to hang up his coat and a desk to call his own somewhere out of everybody’s way, but he doesn’t get that far.

Under ‘Detective Inspector Hathaway’ and ‘Detective Sergeant Maddox’ on their office door is a yellow Post-It note with ‘DI Lewis’ scribbled on in Hathaway’s familiar scrawl. With a tiny smile at the sight, Lewis opens the door.

Hathaway and Maddox both look up from their desks, expressions carefully neutral. “Morning,” Hathaway says, and Lewis can see the effort it takes him not to tack on ‘sir’. Maddox gives him a smile and goes back to her work.

The two desks have each moved closer to the walls to make space for a third desk that wouldn’t look out of place in a classroom. What the new desk lacks in size, the additional chair makes up for; one of those ones with good back support.

“What’s all this?” Lewis asks, though he has a fairly good idea.

“You’re back on the team now, Robbie. You’re stuck with us,” Hathaway replies. “Go on,” he adds, with a nod to the oversized chair.

“There was no need,” Lewis says as he hangs his coat over the back of his new chair and sits down. He suppresses a contented sigh at how nice it feels.

Ever perceptive, Hathaway asks, “Comfortable?”

“Aye, it’s very nice.” He gives both Hathaway and Maddox meaningful looks as he says, “Thank you.”

“Then welcome back, DI Lewis,” Hathaway says. With a smug smile, he stands, the back of his chair bumping into cabinets in the small space, and dumps a pile of files onto Lewis’ little desk. Lewis swears it creaks under the weight.

“Now _this_ was worth coming out of retirement for,” Lewis says dryly, and borrows a pen.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net on 19th October 2014.


End file.
